Stuck With You
by Kirei Apple
Summary: Terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka mainkan. Melupakan cintanya dulu adalah tujuan mereka. Saat semua berjalan lancar kenyataan membuat penghalang bagi mereka. Akan-kah mereka melewati penghalang itu atahu menyerah kembali dengan perasaan awal./AU, second fanfic, mind to Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck With You**

**by Kirei Apple**

**Disclamer : Naruto mutlak hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha X Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : ****Au, Typo,OOc, gaje abal masih berlalu - lalang XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sumarry : Terjebak dalam permainan yang mereka mainkan. Melupakan cintanya dulu adalah tujuan mereka. Saat semua berjalan lancar kenyataan membuat penghalang bagi mereka. Akan-kah mereka melewati penghalang itu atahu menyerah kembali dengan perasaan awal._

**Chapter 1: Agreement**

~oOo~

Suasana di pantai sore ini sangat damai. Semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya, menerbangkan rambutnya. Ini sudah senja, sebentar lagi matahari akan seperti tenggelam ke dasar lautan. Melangkah kakinya di pinggiran pantai dan berhenti. Pandangannya melihat ke lautan lepas. Merasakan ombak yang seperti menyambutnya, ia tersenyum. Membawa botol di tangannya, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan benda itu.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN SEMOGA AKU BAHAGIA MEMULAI KEHIDUPAN BARU!" teriak Sakura yang menggema dan ia melemparkan benda yang sedari tadi ia gengam itu ke tengah laut.

Tersenyum dengan tindakan yang ia lakukan tadi dan berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan pantai.

.

.

.

"Sasuke ayo sudah sore, kita pulang!" ajak Itachi kepada adiknya yang sedang sibuk entah mencari apa.

"Hn. Nii-san duluan!" jawab Sasuke yang masih meraba di dalam air dan sesekali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air.

"Ya sudah aku tunggu di mobil. Jangan lama Kaasan menunggu untuk makan malam." kata Itachi mengingatkan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Lelah ia berdecak. 'Kemana benda itu,' keluhnya. Saat ia akan berdiri ia di kejutkan dengan benda yang melayang menuju ke arahnya. Tak sempat menghindar dan -bruk- tepat benda itu mengenai keningnya.

"Aww..." ringisnya yang terasa nyeri dikeningnya. Sempat ia melihat warna merah muda sedang berjalan meninggalkan pantai. Ia yakin dia pelakunya karena tidak ada orang lain selain dia yang di posisinya. Saat ia akan berteriak memanggil pelaku kakinya merasakan menginjak sesuatu. Segera ia ambil dan tersenyum dengan benda yang ia cari-cari akhirnya ketemu.

Saat ia ingat dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi ia menengok mencarinya tetapi sudah tidak ada. "Ck!" saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan pantai kakinya menyentuh botol yang terapung itu. Mengeryit kemudian ia mengambil dan membuka tutup botol itu yang ternyata di dalamnya ada secarik kertas. Membacanya, menyeringai. Mungkin jika ketemu pelakunya ini akan menarik pikirnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya ia pergi menyusul kakaknya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SABAKU NO GAARA DAN AKU AKAN COBA MELUPAKANMU."

.

.

.

oOo

Suasana Konoha High School pagi ini sungguh sunyi. Jam pelajaran sudah berlalu dan kini memasuki jam ketiga. Di kelas 3A kelas unggulan yang selalu terlihat sibuk kini sangat berbeda. Walau tidak riuh tetapi lumayan berisik dikarenakan sang guru dimana juga wali kelas mereka belum memasuki kelas. Memang ia terkenal dengan keterlambatannya, tapi jika ada ulangan ia akan tepat dengan waktu.

'Grekk'

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah guru yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu itu. Tapi sang guru dengan gaya selalu memakai masker yang tak lain Kakashi Hatake itu tidak sendiri dia bersama gadis cantik yang mengikutinya memasuki kelas.

"Nah Anak-Anak perkenalkan, ia akan menjadi teman baru kalian." jelas Kakashi kepada semua muridnya. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku minna." Perkenalan Sakura kepada semua yang berada di kelas sambil tersenyum dan membuat semua orang khususnya para siswa terpesona.

"Silahkan duduk disamping Uchiha Sasuke yang paling belakang yang sedang memakai headset itu!" tunjuk Kakashi kepada murid yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu.

Berjalan menuju bangku yang disebutkan tadi Sakura ragu. Ia terdiam terpesona dengan yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya itu. Tampan sekali pikir Sakura karena melihat siswa itu dengan gayanya itu. Tetapi semua sirna dalam sekejap.

"Terarik eh?" ucap Sasuke dingin yang sekarang sudah membuka matanya.

"T-tidak!" elak Sakura yang sebal ternyata teman sebangkunya akan menyebalkan begini. Ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Hn."

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke." kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak tanya dan aku sudah tahu." ketus Sakura.

Mengeryitkan alis Sasuke heran. Ini pertama kalinya ada perempuan yang tidak terpesona. Hey bagaimana pun kau tahu 'kan bagaimana Uchiha itu dan gadis ini aneh menurutnya. Mendengus ia yakin gadis itu hanya ingin agar ia perhatian darinya bilang saja langsung apa susahnya pikirnya. Hei! Sasuke kau terlalu percaya diri nak.

"Bilang saja aku suka. Hn!" kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura memandang Sasuke ngeri. Ia abaikan dan matanya pokus untuk melihat kedepan tapi...-

"Mengaku!" desak Sasuke.

"Kau!" Perkataan Sakura terhenti dengan perhatian sensei mereka bahwa ulangan akan di laksanakan hari ini.

.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu para murid itu masih serius mengerjakan soal yang membuat semua kadang mendesah kadang serius itu. Waktu yang diberikan satu jam sampai jam isirahat.

'Grek'

Suara kursi digeser, menandakan ada yang sudah selesai. Tidak perlu menengok Kakashi tahu karena hanya murid itu yang genius. Ia masih sibuk dengan buku favoritnya tidak menghiraukan orang yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Taruh disini saja Sas!" Perkataan Kakashi terhenti saat melihat ternyata bukan Sasuke melainkan, "Sakura...sudah selesai? Taruh saja disini." kata Kakashi dan menunjukan jarinya di mejanya.

"Boleh keluar sensei?" tanya Sakura setelah menaruh kertas ulangannya.

"Hn, boleh."

Melangkah keluar Sakura sekalian ingin mengelilingi sekolahan ini. Karena ia baru dan juga enak juga berkeliling dengan suasana sepi begini pikirnya.

"Rekormu terpecahkan eh?" Ejek Kakashi "Walau beda 1 menit."

"Hn." Menaruh hasil ulangan, Sasuke pergi keluar kelas tidak memperdulikan ejekan senseinya.

Melangkah menelusuri koridor kelas, Sasuke sebenarnya mencari murid baru tadi tapi tidak ada. Ia memutuskan untuk ke tempat yang menurutnya nyaman saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Saat membuka pintu atap onyx-nya menyipit dengan apa yang ia lihat. Gadis yang ia cari ternyata ada disini sedang melihat entah apa yang menarik di halaman sekolah. Tak perlu buang tenaga mangsa sudah terjerat pikirmya. Menyeringai ia mendekat, bersender di pembatas di samping Sakura. Ia berdehem dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" kata Sakura keheranan.

"Mencari tersangka." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Hm?"

"Kau kemarin sore di pantai 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tuh kan kau stalker..." sengit Sakura.

"Cih kau tahu ini?" tanya Sasuke yang mengeluarkan kertas dan menunjukan kepada Sakura.

Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di tangan Sasuke. Setahunya itu ada di dalam botol yang ia lempar kemarin. Mengeryit Sakura berkata

"Kenapa kau ambil itu ehh...?"

"Cih lihat ini..." Kata Sasuke yang menunjuk kening yang diperban "Kau harus tanggung jawab Pinky!" pinta Sasuke.

"Tanggung jawab apa? Aku tidak mau ..." tolak Sakura.

"Ah...kusebarkan saja." ancam Sasuke yang sekarang posisinya mengurung Sakura dengan tangan di kedua sisi kepala Sakura.

"Mau apa kau. Menjauh...!" titah Sakura yang berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke yang sekarang mengurungnya. Merona ia gelengkan kepalanya. Untuk apa ia terpesona dengan orang ini rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hn."

"Silahkan aku tidak takut." tantang Sakura.

"Kebetulan orang yang dimaksud dikertas ini ada disini."

"Jangan mena..." kata Sakura terhenti setelah mencerna kata Sasuke tadi. Membulat "APAAA?" ia tidak tahu jika Gaara sekolah disini juga. Yang ia tahu memang ia sekolah ke Konoha setelah lulus Junior High School.

"Berisik Pinky. Jadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus jadi asisten-ku sampai lulus!"

"KENAPA BEGITU?" sengit Sakura tidak terima. Enak saja ini hari pertama ia sekolah disini dan ia sudah kena sial.

"Berisik sekali kau Pinky. Aku tidak mau penolakan!"

"Satu minggu?" tawar Sakura.

"Sebarkan!"

"Satu bulan?"

"Ah, aku akan menghubungi Gaara...~"

"Satu tahun oke, deal?"

"Kau tahu sebar eh, Pinky?"

"Oke deal. Berhenti memanggilku Pinky!" kata Sakura yang sudah geram dengan lelaki menyebalkan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Sakura..." kata Sakura menegaskan "Panggil saja begitu."

"Hn. Di mulai besok." kata Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan Sakura di atap sendirian.

"DASAR KAU MENYEBALKAN SASUKE..." Teriak Sakura yang rupanya terdengar oleh Sasuke yang ternyata bersender di samping pintu.

Melangkah pergi Sasuke menyeringai. Ini akan menyenangkan pikirnya. 'Apa yang ku pikirkan?' dengus Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Itachi-kun panggil adikmu! Saatnya makan." perintah Mikoto yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Uchiha Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang menata makanan di meja.

"Apa Sakura datang hari ini?" tanya Uchiha Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga dan suaminya yang sedang membaca koran yang belum sempat ia baca tadi pagi.

"Ah, harusnya si sekarang." kata Mikoto.

_'Ting...Tong...' _

"Nah...itu pasti dia. " kata Mikoto dan pergi untuk melihatnya.

.

.

"Anda nona Sakura?" tanya maid yang membukakan pintu.

"Hai. Apa Mikoto Baa-san ada?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ada. Silahkan masuk." Pinta maid itu.

"Haii Saku-chan... Apa kabarmu nak?" tanya Mikoto menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Aku baik Baa-san." jawab Sakura membalas pelukannya.

"Kamu semakin cantik. Terakhir menjengukmu satu tahun lalu. Ayo kita makan bersama!"

"T-tapi Baa-san..."

"Tak apa. Ayo!" kata Mikoto sambil mengandeng tangan Sakura.

Saat di ruang makan Sakura bingung dan terasa familiar dengan anak yang kini menghadapnya. Tapi ia terkesan dewasa dan rambutnya panjang. Tak menghiraukan ia terus mengikuti Mikoto Baa-san.

"Nah, kamu duduk disamping Itachi ya, yang rambutnya panjang itu." tunjuk Mikoto kepada putra sulungnya.

"Hai." Menurut Sakura duduk disamping Itachi. Matanya terbelalak melihat orang yang duduk di depannya yang masih sibuk dengan smartphone-nya. Sungguh bodoh rutuknya. Kenapa ia lupa jika lelaki menyebalkan itu punya marga yang sama dengan Mikoto Baa-san.

"Nah kenalkan anak-anak, ini Sakura Haruno putri sahabat Kaasan dan Tousan yang akan tinggal disini selama bersekolah." jelas Mikoto kepada anak-anaknya.

Merasa sudah saatnya makan dimulai dan Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia merasa familiar dengan perkataan ibunya tadi bukan pembicaraannya melainkan nama yang di sebut. Penasaran ia menengadah dan sempat membulat dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Menyeringai ia melihat gadis itu pun sedang memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku Itachi kakak Sasuke." kata Itachi memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum ramah.

"A-aku Sakura." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Ha...ha...ha... Kau sangat cantik." puji Itachi dan menepuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Hn." gumaman Sasuke membuat Itachi dan Sakura menoleh. Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura." jawab cepat Sakura dan membalas jabatan tangan Sasuke.

"Pinky!"

"Jangan panggil aku Pinky baka!" sengit Sakura yang emosi dan lupa dengan sekeliling.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Mereka kan satu sekolah Kaa-san." jelas Itachi.

"Oh iya ya. Jadi nanti mereka bisa sama-sama. Tidak keberatan 'kan Sasuke-kun? Tanya Mikoto kepada anak bungsunya.

"Hn, tak masalah." ucap Sasuke yang semakin menyeringai melihat Sakura yang memandangnya sengit. Sungguh ini semakin menarik pikirnya. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan tinggkahnya. Yang entah kenapa pandangan itu sendu saat memandang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

'SUNGGUH SIALLL...". jerit Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan selesai Sakura di antar Mikoto ke kamar untuk dirinya tinggal selama disini.

"Nah ini kamarmu... Di samping kamar Itachi dan di depan kamar Sasuke." jelas Mikoto kepada Sakura.

"Arigato Baasan." kata Sakura.

"Isirahat 'lah...Baasan pamit. Selamat malam Sakura." kata Mikoto pergi menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan sempat ia memeluk dan mencium kening Sakura. Dan perasaan itu mengingatkan Sakura kepada orang tuanya _'__K__aasan,__ T__ousan.' _lirih Sakura.

Membereskan barang-barangnya yang lumayan banyak membuat ia lelah. Baru setengah ia beristirahat dulu mendudukan diri di kasur kamar itu.

'Tok...Tok.."

Membuka pintu Sakura dikejutkan dengan adanya Itachi di depan kamarnya. Tersenyum ramah Itachi menunjukan dua kaleng soft drink kepada Sakura.

"Kau pasti lelah. Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi dan memberikan satu minuman itu kepada Sakura.

"B-belum." jawab kaku Sakura "Silahkan masuk." Mempersilahkan Itachi.

"Aku bantu." kata Itachi langsung memasukan dan menata pakaian Sakura di lemari.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tak apa Sakura." kata Itachi tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah."

Keadaan yang sunyi ini membuat Sakura kaku. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana begini terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sakura..." panggil Itachi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm... ya?"

"Kau tidak ingat padaku dan Sasuke?"

"Maksud Itachi-san?"

"Panggil Itachi-kun saja."

Eh...tapi?"

"Tak apa. Dulu juga kau memanggil begitu."

"Benarkah?" tamya Sakura heran. Kenapa ia tidak tahu pikir Sakura.

"Nanti juga kau tahu. Sekarang sudah larut, besok sekolah 'kan?" tanya Itachi dan mendekat kepada Sakura. Membungkukan badannya Itachi membisikan Sakura "Oyasumi Cherry." Mencium pipi Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang shock dengan apa yang barusan ia alami.

Tersadar Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali megang pipinya yang tadi di cium Itachi dan 'KYAAAAAAAA!' jerit Sakura yang mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Itachi masih di depan kamar Sakura. Tersenyum ia memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke baru saja dari perpustakaan keluarga mereka. Saat akan menuju kamar ia dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan di atas. Bergegas ia menaiki tangga. Saat akan sampai di ujung tangga ia melihat kakaknya bersender di depan kamar Sakura. Mengeryit alis, ia tadinya ingin menghampiri kakaknya tetapi saat melihat kakaknya tersenyum mendengar jeritan Sakura membuatnya entah kenapa tidak suka. Saat kakaknya masuk baru ia masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal entah karena apa.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Suasana di dalam mobil hanya terdengar musik yang menurut Sakura membuatnya mengantuk. Pagi harusnya semangat kenapa laki-laki ini melow sekali pikirnya. Ia mengeryit saat Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku blazer sekolahnya dan ternyata itu sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru dongker. Mengangkatnya Sasuke tersenyum dan menunjukan kepada Sakura.

"I-itu untukku?" tanya Sakura dan berusaha megang benda di tangan Sasuke namun...

"Hn...bukan." jelas Sasuke yang kembali memasuki benda tersebut ke dalam saku blazernya.

"Lalu...?"

"Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar itu.

"Kita baru kenal pPinky." ucap Sasuke dan entah kenapa membuat Sakura menekuk sebal.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak merasa canggung denganmu dan keluargamu." kata Sakura yang sekarang melihat jalanan.

"Kau saja yang bar-bar." kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura emosi kembali.

"Kau... Sudah lah aku capek." ucap Sakura yang kembali menyamankan badan pada bangku pengemudi. Saat ia memejamkan mata tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerem yang membuatnya hampir tersungkur jika tidak memakai seltbelt. Mendelik ia menatap Sasuke sengit.

"Kau kena..." seru Sakura yang benar-benar kesal.

"Turun." kata Sasuke.

"Ehh... Inikan belum sampai." kata Sakura bingung.

"Cepatlah. Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko."

"Cih," mendecih Sakura akhirnya menuruti kemauan Sasuke turun dari mobilnya. Untung tidak terlalu jauh pikir Sakura ternyata sekolah mereka sudah terlihat.

"Bye... Pinky." ejek Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"AWAS KAU..." Teriak Sakura dan berlari menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dan mengganti sepatunya di loker, Sakura tidak langsung ke kelas. Ia memilih untuk k eatap sebentar. Ia tidak mengerti, mungkin menikmati udara pagi hari di atap akan membuatnya segar. Tetapi saat akan berbelok menuju tangga ia di kejutkan dengan adanya Sasuke dan seorang wanita yang ia tidak kenal. Merapatkan diri ke tembok Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya, karena ia penasaran apakah itu kekasih Sasuke dan ia mendapat ide siapa tahu bisa untuk mengerjai orang menyebalkan itu.

"Shion aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." kata Sasuke kepada gadis yang sedang ada di depannya.

"Ah.. Sebentar Sasuke-kun biar aku dulu yang ingin berbicara." kata Shion dengan senyum mengembang dan membuat Sasuke berdebar dan yakin.

"Kyaa... Sasuke-kun... Aku sudah jadian dengan Kiba-kun." pekik Shion yang membuat Sasuke memasang wajah kesal.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu kemarin ki..."

"Selamat."

"Kita jadian dan tadinya dia tidak mau karena dia pikir aku ini kekasihmu. Ha..ha.. Kita kan hanya teman." jelas Shion dan tidak mengerti keadaan Sasuke yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Semoga kau bahagia." ucap Sasuke yang mengelus kepala Shion lembut. Sungguh ia menyayangi gadis ini kenapa ia tidak peka pikirnya.

"Pasti dan kau tadi mau berbicara apa?" tanya Shion yang ingat akan ada yang ingin Sasuke katakan.

"Tidak penting."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Jangan bohong Sasuke-kun. Ayo lah~"

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang." kata Sasuke asal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shion antusias.

"Hn."

"Baiklah aku akan menemui Kiba-kun dulu dan nanti kenalkan aku padanya ya Sasuke-kun." kata Shion dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian Shion ia mengambil benda yang sedari tadi ia simpan. Mengambilnya ia memandang sejenak dan berjalan dan membuang benda tersebut ke tempat sampah. Tangan mungil itu mengambil benda yang tadi di buang Sasuke. 'Kenapa?' ucapnya lirih entah untuk apa. Memasukan benda itu kedalam tas ia pergi mengikuti Sasuke ke kelas mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mohon bimbingannya... Mohon maaf jika fict sebelumnya kurang memuaskan. #ngegelinding<strong>

**Jika berkenan silahkan RnR**

**Yuki**

**BKS**


	2. Chapter 2

_Melangkah mendekati benda yang tadi dibuang. Ia mengambil dan memandang'nya sesaat dan memasukan 'nya kedalam tas. 'Kenapa.' ucapnya lirih entah untuk apa. Ia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke ke kelas mereka._

.

.

.

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Uchiha**

**Warning : ****Au, typo, Ooc, gaje, abal masih berlalu-lalang XD**

•**DLDR•**

**Chapter 2 : Assistant Lover**

**~oOo~**

Suara bel menandakan jam istirahat. Sakura masih diam di bangkunya dengan memandang ke arah luar jendela. Menghela napas ia bingung dengan perasaan-nya entah kenapa kacau dan ia tidak tau karena apa. Menghela napas entah sudah kesekian kalinya dan ia seakan melupakan bahwa seseorang duduk di sampingnya dekat jendela masih ada disana memperhatikan nya.

"Jangan memandangku. Kau..." kata Sasuke yang menggantung.

"Eh...kau belum keluar?" kata Sakura yang terkejut ternyata Sasuke masih di tempatnya.

"Memang yang sedari kau pandang siapa pinky." jelas Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak memandangmu."

"Lalu...tadi?"

"Arrgghh...itu...sudahlah. Tak penting." jelas Sakura yang malas berdebat dengan makhluk satu ini.

"Hn. Aku pergi." kata Sasuke yang berdiri melangkah keluar kelas.

Lama terdiam akan kepergian Sasuke, Sakura baru mengingat tentang hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Sasuke. Mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas kemudian berlari menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

Lama mencari akhirnya Sakura menemukan Sasuke sedang berjalan di lorong sepi menuju tangga. Ia yakin pasti Sasuke akan ke atap. Dengan tergesa ia berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke...hosh...hosh..." panggil Sakura yang terengah. Ia berhasil mengejar Sasuke dan kini ia berada di belakang Sasuke.

Mengeryit ia menoleh dan heran. Ada apa dengan gadis ini pikirnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin bertanya..." kata Sakura mengambil sesuatu disakunya yang ternyata benda tadi yang ia ambil di tempat sampah.

"Buang saja!"

"Kenapa? Ini kan cantik." kata Sakura melihatkan kepada Sasuke.

"Buang!" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar semakin menusuk.

"Kau yakin? Buatku saja ya, woww ini cantik." kata Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perintah Sasuke.

"Sini!" pinta Sasuke.

"Enak saja...ini sudah milikku S-A-S-U-K-E." Tekan Sakura yang mengangkat benda itu ke atas.

"Sini!" tekan Sasuke yang semakin memojokan Sakura ke dinding.

"Tidak." kekeh Sakura.

"Sakura...?" kata Sasuke yang mau mengambil benda tersebut namun Sakura menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya. Sasuke berusaha mengambil benda tersebut dan itu terlihat seperti berpelukan.

"Menjauh." desis Sakura yang risih.

"Ah kau memang ingin dibeginikan pinky. Berikan!" ucap Sasuke kembali mencoba mengambilnya.

"Ini punyaku...!"

"Bukan...itu punya..."

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Saat tahu suara itu Sasuke berbalik dan terse- kembali memasang muka datar setelah tahu ternyata gadis yang memanggilnya tidak sendiri ia bersama pria-kekasihnya.

"Hn. Shion, Kiba." sapa Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menampilkan muka bersahabat.

"Kau sedang ap..?" perkataan Shion terhenti saat retinanya menangkap sosok lain dibelakang Sasuke. Memiringkan kepala ia tersenyum "Apa dia 'kah Sasuke-kun?" tanya Shion sambil tersenyum.

Mengernyit Sasuke yang bingung dengan maksud Shion kini terkejut walau sesaat. Seakan ada pencerahaan ia menarik Sakura yang sedang memegang benda yang ia rebutkan itu kedepannya. Memeluk Sakura dari belakang Sasuke berbisik kepada Sakuran "Tolong atau..."

Seakan mengerti Sakura mengangguk. Sungguh ia gugup dan ingin sekali memukul lelaki ini yang dengan seenaknya memeluknya.

"Dia Sakura. Murid baru di kelasku. " Kata Sasuke kepada Shion.

"Murid baru?" Tanya Shion heran. "Secepat itu?"

"Ah, aku Sakura Haruno murid baru disini. Tapi kita memang pacaran sudah lama kok. Bukan 'kah begitu Sasu-kun?" jelas Sakura dan menyebut Sasuke dengan nada manja.

"Hn. Aku kenal dia dari kecil dan sudah satu tahun kita menjadi kekasih." Jelas Sasuke yang kini memandang Kiba sengit. Ia sempat melihat Kiba yang terus menatap Sakura yang entah mengapa itu membuatnya ingin sekali memukul muka lelaki itu.

"Hmm...kok aku tidak diberitahu ya? Ya sudah kapan-kapan kita double date bagaimana Kiba-kun?" tanya Shion kepada kekasihnya.

"Ah...ya...ya...baiklah." kata Kiba gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedari tadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang dipeluk Sasuke.

"Nah kami per..."

"Tunggu Shion!" perintah Sasuke yang memotong ucapan Shion.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi saksi dan tahu akan hubungan kami." jelas Sasuke yang mengambil benda di kotak yang Sakura pegang dan mengambilnya. Sebuah kalung yang berbandul cincin manis ia pasangkan kepada Sakura. Setelahnya ia mencium pipi Sakura dan bilang "Aku mencintaimu." Dan hal itu membuat Sakura merona dan menyikutnya yang membuatnya mengerang kecil.

"Ah...ternyata kau romantis juga. Selamat..." ucap Shion yang entah kenapa melihatnya seakan tidak rela. Ia menggandeng tangan kiba dan "Kami pergi dulu. Semoga bahagia." kata Shion pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih dalam posisi tadi.

"Krik...krik...krik..."

"Bisakah kau menjauh." desis Sakura dan menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Aww...isss...kau kenapa pinky?" ringis Sasuke yang tak disangka tenaga gadis ini besar juga.

"Kau cari kesempatan dalam kesialan Baka!

"Cih ini kan hanya pura-pura." jelas Sasuke.

"Pura-pura ya." gumam Sakura lirih karena ucapan Sasuke.

Bingung dengan perubahan Sakura, Sasuke mendekat dan menyeringai.

"Aww...kenapa kau sentil aku?" kata Sakura Sambil memegang dahinya yang memerah akibat Sasuke.

"Kau ingin sungguhan eh?"

"A-apanya?" jawab gugup Sakura. Bisa-bisanya ia berharap. 'Cih Sakura Baka' inernya merutuki.

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau suka 'kan?" desak Sasuke yang sekarang kembali memojokkan sakura.

"Minggir kau! AKU..."

"Hn?"

"Sakura..." panggilan seseorang yang berada di belakang Sasuke membuat mereka menoleh. Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar bersekolah disini.

"Gaara...?" sapa Sakura dan tersenyum. "Minggir kau!" desis Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke yang membebaskan Sakura dari kungkungannya. Mendecih ia masih berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Kapan kau pindah?" tanya Gaara kepada Sakura dan ia mengeryit dengan adanya Sasuke bersama Sakura. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Kemarin. Dan kami ada urusan. Ya urusan... Bukan begitu Sasuke?" kata Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Menyeringai Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan itu membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya dan merona antara kesal dan malu. Dan itu membuat Gaara memandang mereka heran.

"Kalian...?"

"Ya kami adalah kekasih Gaara. Bukan begitu Cherry?" kata Sasuke yang kembali mengecup pipi Sakura. Menyeringai ia sungguh menikmati mengerjai gadis menyebalkan ini pikirnya.

"T-tidak... Tidak Gaara. Kau jangan sembarangan. Lepas!" sanggah Sakura yang gugup karena takut Gaara salah paham.

"Kenapa kau malu, hmm...?" kata Sasuke yang semakin erat memeluk Sakura dan ia ingin sekali tertawa jika tidak mengingat imagenya seorang Uchiha. Sungguh melihat Sakura yang seperti ini kenapa sangat membuatnya selalu ingin menggodanya.

"DIAM..." Bentak Sakura kepada makhluk menyebalkan ini "Lepas!"

"Kenapa kau marah Cherry...?" lirih Sasuke yang menundukan wajahnya. Ia menunduk dan semakin menyeringai dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Cih...!" dengus Sakura.

"Ah...maaf kalian sedang ada masalah ya. Kalau begitu aku per..." kata Gaara terhenti saat Sakura menyela "Tidak!"

"Tak apa... Aku pergi dulu. Jika ada waktu kita bisa bertemu." kata Gaara yang tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Benarkah?" antusias Sakura yang lupa dengan kemarahan nya.

"Hm." angguk Gaara "Jaa ne..." lambai Gaara yang tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke." geram Sakura yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berbalik, ia terkejut ternyata Sasuke masih merunduk.

"K-kau...kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang masih menunduk itu. Memegang tangan Sakura, Sasuke menenggadah dan mata mereka beradu pandang. Sakura terdiam tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari onyx yang memukau itu.

"Aku senang." kata Sasuke tertawa melepaskan tangan Sakura yang ia gengam. Dan ia melangkah pergi tapi...

"Kenapa kau bilang kekasih pada Gaara ehh...?" sengit Sakura.

"Hmm...entah." jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Kau..." desis Sakura yang menarik kerah Sasuke dan memojokkan Sasuke ke dinding. Sungguh ini membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai. Ia gadis sangat menarik pikirnya.

"Bukankah bagus?" ucap Sasuke.

"Apanya?" tuntut Sakura.

"Bisa lepas pinky?"

"Jangan panggil aku pinky." dengus Sakura yang melepaskan tangannya.

"Cherry?"

"Terserah aku lelah. Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Sakura yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Yang mana?"

"Kau cari mati!" desis Sakura yang kembali kesal.

"Baguskan, tadi kau menolongku dari Shion dan Sekarang karena aku kau bisa tau jika Gaara menyukaimu pasti cemburu." Jelas Sasuke yang panjang. Sungguh baru kali ini ia selalu ingin tertawa, mengejek dan berbicara yang panjang begini. Entah dengan Sakura semua ia lakukan tak pernah ia pikirkan malah semakin senang melihat ekspresinya yang berbeda-beda ini.

"Tapi..." pikir Sakura yang ia merasa ini salah tapi jika benar ia bisa tahu kan Gaara menyukainya atau tidak. "Baiklah..." kata Sakura yang pasrah.

"Tapi hanya di depan mereka dan lingkungan sekolah." jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Wah semoga Gaara cinta padaku." kata Sakura yang sekarang tersenyum cerah dan itu membuat Sasuke mendecih sebal.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke pergi menuju kelas mereka. Karena jam istirahat sudah selesai.

"Ehh...Sasuke tunggu...!" pekik Sakura yang sadar jika ia ditinggalkan.

"Cih...makhluk menyebalkan." dengus Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua siswa sudah pulang. Yang kini ada hanya para siswa yang sedang melakukan ekskul. Riuh datang dari lapangan sepak bola. Semua berteriak menyaksikan idola sekolah mereka yang sedang beraksi.

"NEJI KUN..."

"NARUTO KUN..."

"SAI KUN..."

"SHIKA..."

"KYA...SASUKE KUN..."

"KYAA...GAARA KOII..."

"Cih mereka berisik sekali." Kata Sakura yang malas. Ia duduk di kursi penonton dan membawa handuk dan minum Sasuke. Sungguh ia tadinya ingin kabur tapi setelah emerald-nya melihat sang pujaan ia jadi semangat. Tapi sungguh ia heran dengan gadis-gadis yang berteriak yang membuatnya ingin mrnyumpal telinga.

"Jangan heran, mereka memang selalu berisik." Ucap seseorang yang duduk di samping Sakura. Gadis pirang dengan mata biru langit yang sangat menawan. Tersenyum ia menjulurkan tangan pada Sakura.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Ah...aku Sakura Haruno." balas Sakura dan juga tersenyum. Merasa udara yang lumayan panas ia meminum minuman yang ia taruh untuk Sasuke.

"Kau kekasih Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang membuat Sakura menyemburkan minumanya.

"Kata siapa?" kata Sakura yang heran.

"Kenapa? Ah semua sudah tahu. Kau sangat cocok dengannya." jelas Ino.

"Cocok apanya?"

"Entahlah..." tawa ino yang membuat Sakura semakin bingung. "Mungkin hanya kau yang tidak terpesona kepadanya." kata Ino yang membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Begitulah..." kata Sakura yang sekarang melihat kearah di mana Sasuke sedang menggiring bola untuk menyerang balik lawan. "Di menyebalkan!" dengus Sakura entah kenapa mengingat tingkah Sasuke membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino antusias dan terkekeh geli. "Kau tahu, dia itu dingin dan tak pernah berekspresi dengan orang-orang yang ia tidak kenal. Tapi boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Ino dan mendapat anggukan Sakura.

"Kapan kalian jadian? Maksudku, ya bulan-bulan ini Sasuke dekat dengan Shion. " kata Ino yang melrik Sakura dari ekor matanya. "Maaf." bisik Ino.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Aku sudah tahu. Kami sudah setahun dan kenal dari kecil." ucap Sakura meyakinkan akan hubung palsunya dengan Sasuke. 'Hebat Sakura kau tambah masalah saja.' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Benarkah. Ya selamat, walau dia menyebalkan dia baik. Jangan salah paham, aku tahu juga dari kekasihku Sai-kun. Aku lihat Sasuke sangat memperhatikanmu." tunjuk Ino menggunakan dagunya. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan kearah mereka "Nah, kapan-kapan kita berbincang lagi. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura." kata Ino beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Apanya yang perhatian...? Cih." dengus Sakura.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mendongak.

"Apa?" ketus Sakura.

"Kau lupa A-s-i-s-t-e-n." tekan Sasuke.

"Ini." kata Sakura yang malas dan memberikan botol minum dan melemparkan handuk kepada Sasuke. Kenapa ia harus jadi asisten makhluk ini. Kami-sama keluhnya.

"Sebentar aku ganti pakaian dulu." kata Sasuke yang akan pergi mengganti pakaiannya. Tetapi dering ponsel yang berada di tasnya membuatnya berhenti. Mengambil! Ia heran dan kenapa seperti malas tapi ia angkat juga.

"Ya...Shion?" jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengeryit dan kenapa membuatnya sebal. 'Jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta' jerit sakura dalam hati. Menggelengkan kepala sakura mengusir pikiran anehnya.

"Sakura...kau pulang sendiri. Aku ada urusan." kata Sasuke bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang belum mengatakan apapun. Sakura pun berdiri dan pergi berjalan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan hujan turun sejak setengah jam lalu. Sakura masih duduk sendiri di halte dekat sekolahnya. Ia sempat merutuk karena tidak menerima ajakan Ino, Naruto yang tadi sempat berkenalan. Dan lagi Gaara yang memaksa, ia sungguh mau tapi tidak ingin semua tahu ia tinggal bersama Sasuke.

"Arrghhh..." Menjambak rambut, Sakura mengerang frustasi. Ia tidak tahu jalan pulang kerumah Sasuke. Karena sewaktu ke rumahnya dulu ia tertidur di mobil dan lagi alamatnya ia simpan di kamarnya. Cih tadi pagi juga kenapa ia tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Kami-sama...aku takut Tousan...Kaasan..." lirih sakura yang menggigil karena hujan semakin reda.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup dalam kesadarannya karena tertidur ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sejujurnya ia takut. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau han-? aAhhh ia sungguh takut dan juga tidak ada tenaga karena sudah lemas. Membuka mata ia di kejutkan dengan pria tinggi yang sedang berjongkok hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya suara baritone yang yang sangat lembut dan mengelus pipi gadis yang masih bersender itu.

"Sasuke ada perlu dan aku...tidak tahu jalan pulang." kata Sakura yang lemah sesekali ia mendesis karena kedinginan.

"Hah...lain kali hubungi aku. Aku tidak mungkin menelantarkanmu." ucap lelaki itu dan ia melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikan kepada Sakura.

"T-tidak usah Itachi-san."

"Hn. Ayo" ajak Itachi menarik tangan Sakura untuk pulang.

"Ah...yak ayo." kata Sakura yang tersenyum. Saat berdiri tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi keras hingga membuatnya merona karena malu. "A-aku lapar." cicit Sakura.

"Ayo kita makan dulu baru pulang." ajak Itachi tersenyum melihat Sakura yang merona. "Tak apa. "

"Baiklah... Arigatou Itachi-san." kata Sakura riang.

"Hn."

**~oOo~**

Suasana makan malam dikediaman Uchiha sungguh sunyi. Hanya ada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Kaasan... Nii-san mana?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak melihat kakaknya dan ia heran kenapa Sakura tidak ikut makan dengan mereka. Apa ia marah, pikirnya mengingat ia pulang lebih dulu karena menjemput Shion.

"Belum pulang. Sasuke, Sakura-chan mana?" tanya Mikoto kepada putra bungsunya.

"Dai belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang juga keheranan.

"Bukan 'kah ibu sudah bilang kau jaga dia." tanya Mikoto heran. "Bagaimana ini Fugaku-kun?" tanya Mikoto yang resah.

"Akan kucari." kata Sasuke berdiri tapi terhenti oleh suara bel.

**'Ting...Tong...'**

"Nah mungkin itu Sakura-chan." kata mikoto berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk melihatnya.

"Tadaima." kata itachi yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Itachi kun... Malam sekali?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat anaknya pulang terlambat.

"Aku makan di luar dengan Sakura." jelas Itachi kepada ibunya.

"Benarkah mana Sakura-channya?"

"A-ano Baasan, gomen aku terlambat pulang." kata Sakura yang gugup menjelaskan.

"Tak apa yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?"

"Arigatou Baasan."

"Hn. Kenapa kamu pulang tidak bersama Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto yang heran karena pagi Sakura dan Sasuke berangkat bersama.

"Dia katanya ada urusan. Tidak apa-apa." kata Sakura dan menampilkan senyum sebaik mungkin.

"Dasar anak itu." desah Mikoto akan kelakuan anak bungsunya

"Kaasan aku mau ke kamar dulu." ucap Itachi dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayo Sakura-chan...istirahatlah. Oyasumi." kata Mikoto memeluk dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hah...lelahnya." gumam Sakura yang pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Saat akan menaiki tangga ia di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa? Minggir." ucap Sakura malas setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri menghalanginya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sasuke yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bukan urusanmu." ketus Sakura melangkah melewati Sasuke dan ia tertarik mundur karena Sasuke menariknya.

"Chk...ada apa lagi ayam.? dengus Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku jika kau tidak tahu jalan?" kata Sasuke yang terus memandang Sakura dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau kan lagi bersenang-senang." sinis Sakura.

"Demi, Tuhan Shion bukan kekasihku." kata Sasuke kesal karena Sakura menganggap ia bersenang-senang. Padahal ia hanya di jadikan teman untuk menunggu Kiba, chk!

"Terserah. Kau tahu seberapa lelah dan takut aku disana sendiri. Dan kau..." tunjuk Sakura kepada Sasuke "Kita bukan kekasih. Terserah kau mau berbuat apa!" kata Sakura yang berapi-api.

"Benarkah...kau tidak menyukaiku eh?" kata Sasuke yang menghimpit Sakura ke dinding.

"Ma-mau apa kau? Minggir mesum!"

"Ah, aku mau seperti ini." ucap Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mendekat siap untuk mencium ...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PINKY!" teriak Sasuke yang kesakitan karena rambut kebanggaannya di jambak dengan sangat keras. Bisa-bisa rontok ini dengusnya.

"Rasakan itu mesum. Dan weekkk." kata Sakura tertawa dan sebelum pergi ia menginjak kaki Sasuke dan pergi berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Aww...cih dasar pinky. Awas kau...!" kata Sasuke yang meringis akibat perbuatan Sakura dan tiba-tiba ia menyeringai "Menarik juga kekasihku." ucapnya dan terkekeh pergi mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Terima****k****a****sih yang sudah membaca fict gaje ini ^^ terima kasih banyak.**

**Yoshh butuh dukungan agar saya semangat melanjutkan lagi. Jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan. **

**Jika berkenan silah kan RnR.**

**Yuki••••**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura chan... Jika nanti sudah besar, mau kah jadi istri-ku ?" tanya anak lelaki kepada gadis keci yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon dan mengengam kotak yang berisi kupu-kupu yang ia dan anak lelaki itu tangkap.

"Istri? Apa itu seperti mikoto basan dan fugaku jisan?" ucap gadis itu berbalik bertanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia gadis berusia delapan tahun dan mempunyai rambut merah muda dan mata emerald yang cantik.

"Hn. Yak." jawab anak lelaki yang duduk disamping Sakura.

"Aku mau." jawabnya girang dan langsung memeluk anak lelaki itu.

"Tapi..."

**Disclamer : Naruto © milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au,typo,ooc, gaje, abal **

••**DLDR••**

Chapter 2 :

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah..." Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam lima pagi, kenapa ia mimpi aneh dan sepertinya itu tidak asing atau pernah ada.

"Siapa dia..." gumam sakura dan ia memutuskan beranjak untuk mandi.

.

.

.

"Ohayou basan, jisan, itachi kun." sapa Sakura kepada mereka yang telah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Hn." guman seseorang yang seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu-terlupakan.

"Hn. Ohayou suke chan." sapa Sakura bukan ia lupa tetapi ia masih sebal dengan makhluk ini dan itu membuat Itachi menyeringai dan Mikoto terkikik sedangkan Fugaku mendengus geli.

"Cih... Jangan macam-macam kau pinky." kata Sasuke yang tidak terima di panggil seperti itu. "Dan Itachi, kaasan berhenti." ucapnya kepada kakak dan ibunya yang sedang mentertawakan dirinya.

"Ah...sudah Itachi kasihan adikmu. Ayo cepat makan nanti kalian telat. Ayo Sakura Chan." lerai Mikoto tetapi masih tersenyum melihat mereka. Pagi yang berwarna katanya yang senang dalam hati.

"Hn/arigato basan."

.

.

.

"Pinky cepatlah!" perintah Sasuke yang bersiap memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau tidak akan menurunkan'ku kan?" tanya Sakura ketus. Ia masih ingat kemarin ia diturunkan di tengah perjalan.

"Hn."

"Sakura dengan-ku Sasuke." ucap Itachi yang baru keluar dan mendekat meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Dia tanggung jawabku." kata Sasuke kepada Itachi yang bersiap masuk ke mobilnya namun terhenti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tanggung jawab? Biar aku mengantarnya dulu ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan dari dulu. Kesempatan yang ku berikan namun kau sia-sia kan." kata Itachi Tanpa menoleh dan langsung memasuki mobilnya.

Setelah memasuki mobilnya Itachi melirik Sakura yang terbengong melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang dan mengklakson berkali-kali agar gerbang cepat dibuka. Ia mendekat dan tangannya mengurung Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Eh... Itachi kun se-sedang apa." ucap Sakura yang gugup karena jarak wajah Itachi sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hn. " jawab ambigu Itachi yang ternyata memakaikan seltbelt pada Sakura dan Sakura menghela napas karena kegugupan yang sempat melanda tetapi rona merah masih melekat di pipi ranumnya.

"Kenapa? Suka padaku." goda Itachi yang membuat Sakura semakin memerah. Ia kembali ke posisi awal dan siap berangkat. Tapi sebelum itu ia tadi mengelus rambut Sakura dan ia sekarang melirik melalui ekor matanya. Ternyata Sakura sedang memegang dada kanannya. Mendengus dan tersenyum ia menjalankan dan siap pergi mengantar Sakura sebelum ke tempat ia bekerja.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya. Mimpi, debaran dan perasaan asing yang mulai merasuki otak dan jantungnya.

"Apa aku sakit... Kami... " keluhnya menggeleng lemah.

"Ohayou Sakura...?" sapa Seorang gadis membuat Sakura terhenti dan menoleh.

"Hai... Ino." jawab Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa? Lesu sekali. Apa kemarin kamu pulang sendiri?" tanya Ino padanya.

"Yak... Naik bis." kata Sakura berbohong dan tersenyum ramah.

"Oh... Kenapa tidak bersama saja kemarin. Oh ya, jam masuk masih setengah jam. Ikut aku!" ajak Ino langsung menyeret Sakura ikut bersamnya.

"Eh...kemana Ino..."

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu." jawab Ino tetapi tetap menggengam tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

Disini lah mereka sekarang, taman. Terdapat naruto, sai, Gaara, Sasuke yang memang Sakura sudah kenal. Tapi selainya ia belum tahu dan yak... Shion, Kiba ia juga mengenalnya.

"Hay Sakura Chan..." sapa Naruto melihat kedatangan Sakura.

"Ha-hay..." jawab Sakura Kaku.

"Nah Saku, ayo duduk." titah Ino yang duduk di samping Sai. Bangku taman yang terletak di samping lapangan. Ia melihat sekeliling hanya ada tempat yang kosong di tengah Sasuke-Gaara. Ia mendesah dan terpaksa duduk diapit Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Sakura kau belum kenal mereka kan. Yang ini Neji, hinata, tenten dan yang lain kau sudah kenalkan." ucap Ino dan mendapat anggukan Sakura.

"Hay Saukra..." sapa Shion yang duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Hay juga." jawab Sakura canggung.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain ialah Gaara.

"Hn."

"Sakura kau ada masalah?" tanya Gaara dan matanya melirik Sasuke.

"A-ku tidak Gaara kun. Aku baik-baik saja." kata Sakura yang mengikuti lirikan Gaara dan semapat matanya dan Sasuke bertemu namun ia alihkan.

"Benarkah? Sasuke..."

"Hn,"

"Jika kau menyakitinya kau akan berurusan denganku." kata Gaara yang mendapat tatapan heran teman-temanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." kata Sasuke datar.

"Itu urusanku jika menyangkut Sakura."

"Kau menyukai kekasihku eh..." dengus Sasuke.

"Dia adalah temanku sejak dulu. Jadi apapun itu aku tidak ingin dia terluka." jawab Gaara membuat Sasuke senang tetapi Sakura murung.

"Kamu kenapa Cherry? " tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura dan merangkul bahu mungil Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Kamu tidak baik-baik saja. Apa lelah karena semalam..." kata Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dan menyenderkan kepala merah muda itu di dadanya.

"Hm," angguk Sakura yang memang semalaman gelisah dan ini membuatnya sedikit lesu. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan dalam hati ia heran apa gadis ini sakit kenapa bisa dengan gampangnya tanpa perlawanan.

"Hehh...Te-teme kau..." pekik naruto mendengar kata temannya barusan. Apa katanya tadi, semalam... Semalam...

"Hn," jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Wah bagaimana ceritanya Susuke... " antusias Naruto ingin mengetahui malam yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Kau sampai jam berapa sampai Sakura lesu seperti itu." kata Sai dengan senyum palsu dan mendapat pukulan kekasihnya yang merona hebat.

"Entah," jawab Sasuke yang membuat semua temannya penasaran.

"Sasuke kun, kiba kun nanti sibuk. Apa kau bisa mengantarkanku." perkataan Shion membuat semua memandang Shion heran.

"Hn, aku ingin mengantarkan Sakura ke UKS." kata Sasuke pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menggendong Sakura ala bridal style.

"Wah... Teme keren..."

"Romantis sekali..."

Perkataan teman-temannya membuat dua orang melihatnya dengan sendu dan tidak suka.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di UKS.

"Kau istirahat lah. Nanti aku yang bilang sensei." kata Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

"Hm." gumam Sakura dan ia rupanya langsung tertidur. Mungkin ia kelelahan.

Memandang gadis yang tertidur dengan damai, ia merunduk dan menelisik wajah yang menurutnya manis dan cantik sejak dulu itu. Tersenyum ia membelai rambut Sakura yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Aku membencimu, cherry. Kau lupakan...tapi aku..." lirih Sasuke mencium lembut kening Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang lelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Sakura melengkuh dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumamnya mencoba bangun dan duduk.

"Sekarang waktu istirahat." kata seseorang membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu dan terkejut karena kedatangan nya.

"Gaara... Kau sakit juga?" tanya Sakura spontan.

"Hm... Aku membawakan ini." kekeh Gaara mendengar pertanyaan Sakura dan ia mengangkat tangan kanan nya yang membawa bento.

"Kenapa tidak di kantin?"

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu. Sudah lama kan kita baru bertemu." kata Gaara menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di kursi samping tempat Sakura.

"Ah iya juga." kata Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Buka mulut mu!"

"T-tidak Gaara. A-aku sendiri saja." tolak Sakura yang gugup.

"Kau mengecewakan ku." ucap Gaara yang sedih di buat-buat.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu Gaara kun. Kau tidak pantas." tawa Sakura melihat muka memelas Gaara.

"Aa... Kau suka?"

"Yak. Ini enak." kata Sakura yang memakan bekal Gaara.

"Sakura." panggil Gaara yang terlihat lebih serius.

"Hm... Yak." jawab Sakura yang masih sibuk memasukan telur gulung kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak dulu." ucap Gaara membuat Sakura tersedak seketika. "Ah... Maaf. Ini minum lah." kata Gaara menyodorkan minuman kepada Sakura.

"Hah... Kau jangan bercanda Gaara kun." Kata Sakura memandang jade yang di depannya memandang intens padanya.

"Aku serius. Setelah mengirim mu surat kenapa kau tidak datang saat pelulusan. Aku menunggumu di taman kota dulu." kata Gaara mulai mengingast mereka ke masa lalu.

"A-aku... Tunggu dulu, su-surat?" kata Sakura yang tidak mengerti.

"Yak... Aku dulu menaruh itu di dalam lokermu."

"Ta-tapi tidak ada surat. Gaara kun?" heran Sakura karena tidak menemukan surat yang di maksud Gaara.

"Hm."

"Kau tau aku pun mencintaimu. Tapi aku sudah janji ingin melupakanmu."kata Sakura dan tersenyum lembut dan entah kenapa ia merasa beban nya sudah berkurang.

"Kenapa ingin melupakan ku?" sendu Gaara "bukan kah kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku pikir, aku hanya menyukai seseorang yang tidak perah menyukaiku, jadi begitulah." getir Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi sekarang pecuma. Kau sudah dengan Sasuke." kata Gaara dan juga tersenyum getir.

"A...hahaha... Iya." ucap Sakura mennggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sakura baka kenapa kau lupa saat ini orang-orang tahu kau pacar manusia menyebalkan itu...inernya berteriak histeris.

"Kau bahagia."

"Yak...tentu Gaara kun walau dia kadang menyebalkan." kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi, jika dia melukaimu ada aku Sakura, ingat itu." kata Gaara dan sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" pinta Gaara.

"Ya boleh. Kau kan temanku." kata Sakura yang sekarang memeluk Gaara.

"Siapa tahu nanti berubah bukan teman lagi." kata Gaara terkekeh dan menikmati pelukan mereka. "Ini adalah yang terakhir. Aku akan kembali ke Suna." kata Gaara dan membuat Sakura ingin melepaskan pelukan namun Gaara menahannya.

"Biar kan seperti ini. Aku ingin memelukmu sebelum aku kembali nanti malam." kata Gaara dan Sakura mengangguk dan terisak "jangan menangis." ucap Gaara melepas pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Aku kesini tapi kau pergi. Jahat." ucap Sakura di sela-sela isakan nya.

"Sesekali aku akan kesini. Bukan kah disini kau juga sementara?"

"Yak."

"Aku ada sesuatu..."kata Gaara merogoh saku blazernya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna biru dan membukanya ternyata jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga Sakura yang cantik.

"Inilah yang akan aku berikan dulu tapi aku masih menyimpannya dan berharap suatu saat kita bertemu aku akan memberikan nya padamu." kata Gaara dan memakaikan nya pada rambut sakura. 'Cantik' ucapnya ketika melihat benda yang ia berikan kepada Sakura.

"Arigatou Gaara kun." ucap Gaara dan tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

Sekolah telah usai dan disini lah mereka berkumpul- taman. Hari ini tidak melaksanakan latihan seperti biasanya karena mereka akan mengadakan perpisahan untuk ke pindahaan nya Gaara kembali ke Suna.

"Yo minna... Hari ini adalah perpisan Gaara jadi jika ingin kalian berikan wejangan silahkan." kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke Suna?" tanya Neji kepada Gaara .

"Yak... Aku harus pulang." jawab Gaara.

"Apa nanti kau akan sering kembali ke konoha?" kali ini Sai yang bertanya.

"Yak... Karena sesekali aku harus memastikan seseorang baik-baik saja setelah aku pergi." kata Gaara tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Sai dan matanya memandang lembut Sakura yang duduk di Samping Ino.

"Siapa." tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aa..." gumam Gaara.

"Jangan banyak tanya Naruto. Kau seperti ibu-ibu penggosip saja." kata Shikamaru yang mendengus.

"Gaara." panggil Shikamaru "sampaikan salamku untuknya." titip Shikamaru.

"Kau ada maksud Shika." tuding Naruto yang tepat sasaran.

"Ck! Mendokusei." dengus Shikamaru tak menghiraukan ocehan Naruto dan ia hanya menguap bosan.

"Cih... Dattebayo."

"Ck! Dobe." ejek seseorang yang sedari tadi memandang bosan tingkah bodoh sahabatnya.

"Apa kau teme..." sewot Naruto tidak terima.

"Hn."

"Dasar teme. Sakura chan putus saja dengan orang teme ini." kata Naruto yang ia tujukan kepada Sakura.

"Ah... A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang gugup di pandangi orang-orang yang berkumpul.

"Diam kau dobe, mau ku panggang kau." kata Sasuke dingin dan mendelik kepada Naruto.

"A-aku bercanda teme. Cihh... Kau sangat seram tahu..." sebal Naruto.

"Pfff... Kau betul Naruto, dia memang seram." tawa Sakura membenarkan omongan Naruto.

"Benar Sakura Chan dia itu tsundere tingkat akut juga, apalagi gayanya yang sok keren itu." timpal Naruto dan tertawa bersama Sakura karena membicarakan Sasuke.

"DIAM," kata seseorang dengan aura mencekam. " kau benar-benar mau ku panggang eh, DOBE."

"Ti-tidak te-teme." ngeri Naruto yang takut di panggang hidup-hidup dan walau tidak mungkin, tapi membayangkan nya saja membuatnya merinding apalagi tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Kenapa kau marah, itu kan fakta." sela Sakura dan mengabaikan tatapan onix yang menatapnya ngeri. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau seperti ayam kelaparan saja." dengus Sakura dan yang lain mendengarnya langsung tertawa.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau menemukan pasangan hidup yang tidak kalah cuek denganmu." ucap Neji dan ia menyeringai karena mendapat delikan tajam.

"Sakura ternyata sudah tidak mempan dengan pangeran es ini eh." kata Ino terkekeh.

"Tetap Saja Sakura kalah kan dalam semalam." spontan Sai dan membuat semua tertawa namun Sakura hanya angkat bahu karena tidak mengerti apa yang Sai maksud kalah itu.

Menyeringai Sasuke mendengus dan wajahnya maju mendekat hingga berhadapan dengan wajah Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura heran dan gugup.

"Ma-mau apa kau." tanya Sakura mengeryit alis.

"Apa semalam aku menyebalkan hm,?" seringai Sasuke nampak jelas.

"Yak, semalam kau menyebalkan karena tidak mau mengalah." ketus Sakura yang mendengus dan mencebib kan bibirnya.

"Aku lelaki tak mungkin kalah, sa-yang." ucap Sasuke dan membelai rambut Sakura.

"Woyy teme jangan mesra-mesraan di ." kata Naruto yang melihat aksi Sasuke yang seperti melupakan tempat.

"Kau iri eh." ejek Sasuke.

"Hah, Sakura Chan putus saja dengan dia ya dan nanti aku saja gantinya." ucap Naruto dan mendapat pukulan tas di kepalanya.

"Ck, Sai kau kenapa sih." sewot Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di timpa tas.

"Kau bodoh." ucap Sai tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau..." geram Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong kemana Gaara?" herannya karena tidak melihat teman merahnya itu.

"Dia tadi pergi dan hanya titip pesan karena ada hal yang harus di urusnya."

"Hah... Ya sudah nanti aku akan menemuinya." keluh Naruto.

.

.

.

Sekarang semua sedang berkumpul di apartemen Gaara untuk membantunnya-walau tidak ada- yang perlu di bereskan. Hanya Neji, Shikamaru,Sasuke,Sai, Naruto dan Gaara.

"Gaara kau yakin akan pergi?" pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan yang kesekian kalinya.

"Yak."

" Sering-seringlah nanti kembali ke sini." kata neji dan mendapat anggukan Gaara.

"Hm."

"Jangan lupa titipanku." ucap Shikamaru dan mendapat ledekan Naruto dan Sai.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya mendengus.

"Aku ingin mengambil minum." ijinnya dan melengos pergi menuju dapur.

"Teme aku satu ya." pinta Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sasuke."panggil Gaara yang ternyata menghampirinya.

"Hn."

"Tolong jaga dia. Jika kau menyakitinya maka aku akan mengambilnya." kata Gaara serius dan memandang Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ku harap kau menepatinya." ucap Gaara dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sejak dulu aku mencintainya, namun dia membohongi dan lupa padaku." lirih Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah dari apartement Gaara kini Sasuke sudah kembali kerumahnya dan ia kini berada di halaman belakang rumahnya, duduk memandang langit malam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia hanya memejamkan mata menikmati angin malam dan memakai headset mendengarkan sesuatu.

_Suara seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bersenandung dan tiba-tiba berhenti._

_"Sasu kun, aku lelah." ucap suara gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun._

_"Tidurlah." ucap suara anak lelaki yang berusia sama denangan nya._

_"Sasu-kun... Sakura Sangat menyukai kalian. " _

_"Hanya boleh aku Saku."_

_"Loh kenapa? Itachi kun juga baik." _

_"Bukan begitu. Kau harus memilih ingin dengan siapa."_

_"Aku sangat Suka Sasu kun."_

_"Nah... Jadi harus denganku sampai kapan pun." perintahnya mutlak._

_"Ha'i... Ha'i... Sasu cemburu?" goda gadis kecil itu ._

_"Hn. Tidurlah." perintah anak lelaki mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu yang tertidur di sampingnya dan ia ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul gadis di sampingnya yang tertidur. Mereka tertidur di pohon yang berada di belakang rumah Sakura. Mereka memang kenal dari kecil dan bertemu karena keluarganya sering bergantian berkunjung._

Ia melepaskan headset yang sedari tadi ia gunakan mendengarkan rekaman dulu yang ia maksud merekam suara Sakura bernyanyi namun jadi di tambah dengan pembicaranya dengan Sakura ketika mereka tertidur di halaman belakang rumah Sakura saat keluarga mereka berkunjung ke Suna.

Sasuke mengeryit heran karena ada coklat panas di depannya. Mengambil kertas yang terselip di bawah cangkir dan ia membukanya, mendengus dan tersenyum.

**"Kau akan masuk angin, cepatlah tidur makhluk menyebalkan. Kau manis jika tidak menyenbalkan ya. ^^" **

Sasuke meminumnya dan bersyukurnya karena tidak terlalu manis. Setelah menghabiskan ia berdiri dan pergi melangkah masuk.

Sakura yang melihatnya di balkon kamarnya hanya tersenyum dan masuk setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan mereview... Saya sangat senang. Semoga senang ya membaca fic abal ini :)

Tapi ini membuatku semangat. Semoga gak kena wabah malas :'(

Terimakasih banyak...dan RNR please^^


End file.
